


Nothing ever lasts

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby meets Chris at a friend's posh place and things go haywire quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing ever lasts

It was supposed to be a calm weekend in the Hamptons. Toby knew Dan Wiseman since he was a child, but they’d drifted apart until recently.  
Dan invited him over to nurse his broken heart after divorcing Gen.  
After his near-fatal car crash that had injured a young girl, he needed the distraction badly.  
He’d never drink again.

*  
Dan had invited some more guests, George Jones was a quiet man who never made any fuss, and there was an unlikely guest called Keller.  
He was a mechanic, and Dan was a real estate developer with deep pockets.  
Toby had no idea what Keller was doing there.  
Chris Keller was from a different class, but he had confidence and charm to spare.  
Dan liked to float above, but Keller was immune to his jabs as subtle as they were.  
Toby felt an uneasy attraction to Keller, uneasy because he was unaccustomed to feeling like that for a man.  
Dan’s close friend John had come over, and they were deeply ensconced in trying to choose a perfect bottle of champagne from the well-stocked wine cellar.  
Keller was supposed to feel out of place, but he hid it well if he did.  
He shot Toby flirtatious looks whenever the others bored him.  
They seemed to bore him frequently.  
*  
When Toby knew Dan as a kid he loved to pick on less-privileged kids.  
It seemed the habit hadn’t died.  
Toby was starting to remember why he stopped seeing Dan when they were younger.  
He walked by the beach at night.  
Dan and the others were talking, always talking.  
He saw Keller emerge from the water, all tight muscle and sleek skin.  
Toby caught his eye and blushed a little.  
He was breathless and out of his depth.  
It was like a dream.  
Keller moved towards him and he stayed where he was.  
“Chris..” he said.  
Keller kissed him, and he sighed.  
It felt better than anything else had.  
If it was a dream it must be okay to surrender, so he did.  
He laid down and let Keller touch him with lips and hands, and cock.  
His fantasies of reenacting the opening scene to “From here to eternity” came true.  
He had sand in his ass, but it hardly mattered when he felt this good.  
He rubbed against Keller and their naked bodies intertwined like it was meant to be.  
*  
He went for a drive, and when he came back he saw a sight he’d never forget.  
“Hey,” said Dan.  
“What the fuck?” asked Toby.  
Dan was perched above a passed out Keller beside the fireplace, his other friend laughing and George crouching in the shadows.  
“Is he okay?” asked Toby. “Does he need a doctor?”  
“No. Just having some fun,” said Dan. “You want a turn? I’ve seen the way you look at him.”  
“What the hell..”  
Toby’s voice trailed off when he realized what Dan meant. Those rumors about Dan and the passed out girl at the prom were never proven, but they seemed true now.  
“Let him go,” said Toby. “You drugged him. Like you did that girl.”  
“Aw Tobias..I was gonna have fun with him. He wouldn’t ever know.”  
“Fuck you,” said Toby. “Let him go.”  
“Or what?” asked Dan.  
“Are you for real?” asked Toby. “I’m taking him to a hospital. Come on George..”  
George moved over to Keller and helped Toby get him on his feet.  
“Boring,” said Dan.  
*  
In the hospital they’d keep Chris for the might, but he’d be okay.  
Toby breathed a sigh of relief and waited for him to wake.  
“Hey,” he said. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. What happened?”  
“Dan. He drugged you. He was going to..”  
Chris nodded.  
“You want to press charges? I can testify for you.”  
“No. Then people would know.”  
“I got it..this is great blackmail material. You can squeeze him for all he’s worth.”  
Keller smiled. “You are a devious motherfucker,” he said admiringly.  
“Yeah. Tomorrow you can stay with me. If you want. “  
“You think Dan scares me?” Keller laughed. “I ain’t scared of that preppy dipshit. But I will stay with you.”  
“Good. I don’t ever want to see Dan again.”  
“You might want to tell him about the blackmail.”  
“Oh sure,” said Toby and wondered why this seemed like a good idea.

*  
“You’re kidding,” said Dan. “I’m not going to give that white trash con man a cent.”  
“Then say goodbye to your wife and house,” said Toby and grinned.  
“You’re a real piece of work.”  
“Still don’t get it? I love him. “  
“You do huh?”  
“Be seeing you,” said Toby.  
Dan sneered.  
*  
He stayed with Keller, not pushing him into anything. He wanted to be there for him, not asking for anything in return.  
Keller was slowly opening up to him.   
As much as he could anyway.

*  
Toby stared at Dan’s dead body.  
Chris did this, without remorse.  
They’d come here to deal with Dan once and for all.  
The cabin was hidden far away in the woods.  
“I’m gonna torch the place,” said Chris. “No evidence that way. He was depressed anyway.”  
“He drank too, and did coke.”  
“Even better. Look Toby, all we have is us. We can get through this.”  
“Yes,” said Toby.  
He had his kids, and family, but Chris had no one.  
He needed to keep being there for him, and why was he thinking like this now?  
He left the cabin, after Chris kissed him tenderly.  
It seemed so like him, to murder a man in cold blood, and then kiss Toby softly.  
*  
Toby wondered how Chris would affect his kids.  
He’d never hurt them, but he’d make them good at lies and deceit, and they had lawyering in the blood.  
God, his lovely kids would be brilliant and ruthless sharks in the courtroom.  
He laughed bitterly, thinking of a grown up, beautiful and deadly Holly ruling the world.  
*  
Toby didn’t know why, but he had Chris under his skin.  
He didn’t let him go, and Dan was a useless rapist asshole anyway.  
*  
Chris came to him that night, and pressed him to the bed, staking a claim on his body and soul.  
Toby traded his freedom for a prison with bars he couldn’t see.


End file.
